Elmo's Letter Adventure
Elmo's Letter Adventure is a 1999 Sesame Street video game for the Sony PlayStation and Nintendo 64 developed by Realtime Associates, Inc. and published by NewKidCo, and Ubisoft Entertainment in Europe. In the game, Elmo explores Sesame Street and places beyond in a quest to collect letters. A companion game, Elmo's Number Journey, was also released in 1999. Credits Nintendo 64 Version Copyright Screen * © 1999 Children's Television Workshop (CTW) · Sesame Street Muppets © 1999 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. "Sesame Street" and the Sesame Street Sign are registered trademarks of CTW. · All rights reserved. * Elmo's Letter Adventure © · © 1999 NewKidCo * Licensed by Nintendo * © NewKidCo and its licensors · All rights reserved. * Voice Compression Technology licensed by Factor 5 and LucasArts Entertainment Company Opening Logos * Children's Television Workshop · CTW · Play it Smart * NewKidCo * Realtime® Associates, Inc. Title (Open) * "Elmo's Letter Adventure" * Press Start Select Screen * Levels ** Easy ** Medium ** Hard Ending Credits * Elmo's Letter Adventure was Created by: Realtime Associates, Inc. * Producer: Joe Scirica * Lead Programmers: Joe Sengir, Cheryl Higa * Senior Programmer: Karl Buiter * Programmer: Ed Higa * Art Director: Jeff Cook * 3D Artists: Connie Goldman, Tim W. Jones, Sean O'Hara, Scott Smith * Lead Animator: Stephen Fedasz IV * Animators: Samati Boonchitsitsak, Sean O'Hara, David Tully * Audio/Music Composed by: Greg Turner * Associate Producer: Michael Holzmiller * Game Concept: Anna Roth * Voice Compression Technologyu licensed by Factor 5 and LucasArts Entertainment Company * Special Thanks: Allen Anderson, St. John Colon, Garry Frank, Josh Gans, Alan Flores, Paul Kohler, Kirk Lambert, Shippy Ohka, Pete Van Caeneghem, Jacob watt, Dave Warhol and Nichimen Graphics CTW * Producer: Gina Covington * Design Director: Jason Milligan * Curriculum Consultant: Lisa Medoff * Art Director: Russ Zambito * Audio Director: Miles Ludwig * Marketing Director: Ellen Gold * Vice President, Interactive Product Development: Glenda Revelle, Ph.D. * Vice President, Interactive Technologies: Rob Madell * Featuring the Sesame Street Muppet Performers ** Elmo - Kevin Cash ** Big Bird - Carroll Spinney ** Cookie Monster and Grover - Frank Oz ** Ernie - Steve Whitmire ** Count Von Count - Jerry Nelson * Recording Studio: Nola Recording Studio NewKidCo * Producers: Seth Rosenfeld, Dan Feinstein * Marketing Director: Jean Lizotte * Marketing Assistant: Megan Herlihy * President: Hank Kaplan * Package Design: Marching Ants PlayStation 1 Version Startup Logos * Sony™ Computer Entertainment * PS · PlayStation · Licensed by Sony Computer Entertainment America · SCEA™ Copyright Screens * Elmo's Letter Adventure™ * © 1999 Children's Television Workshop (CTW) · Sesame Street Muppets © 1999 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved * "Sesame Street" and the Sesame Street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of CTW. * Developed by Realtime Associates, Inc. Opening Logos * Children's Television Workshop · CTW · Play it Smart * NewKidCo * Realtime® Associates, Inc. Opening Titles * "Elmo's Letter Adventure" Selection Screen * Levels ** Easy ** Medium ** Hard Ending Credits * Elmo's Letter Adventure was Created by Realtime Associates, Inc. * Lead Programmer: David Harr * Senior Programmers: Allen Anderson, Karl Bulter * Programmers: Xheryl Durham, Garry Frank, Andy Hsiung, Pete Van Caeneghem * Game Designer: Anna Roth * Art Director: Matt Elson * 3D Artists: St. John Colón, Tim W. Jones, Sean O'Hara * Lead Animator: Steven Fedasz IV * Animators: Myron "Dave" Holman, Scott Hyman * Storyboards: Sabrina Silver * Audio Director & Music Composed by: Greg Turner * Associate Producer: Michael Holzmiller * Post Production Coordinator: Kirk Lambert * Special Thanks: Dave Aronson, Maija Beeton, Tom Inesi, Josh Gans, Paul Kohler, Shippy Ohks, Andy Rose, Scott Smith, Jacob Watt, Dave Warhol and Nichiman Graphics CTW * Producer: Gina Covington * Design Director: Jason Milligan * Curriculum Consultant: Lisa Medoff * Art Director: Russ Zambito * Audio Director: Miles Ludwig * Marketing Director: Ellen Gold * Vice President Interactive Product Development: Glenda Revelle, Ph.D. * Featuring the Sesame Street Muppet Performers ** Elmo - Kevin Clash ** Big Bird - Caroll Spinney ** Cookie Monster and Grover - Frank Oz ** Ernie - Steve Whitmire ** Count Von Count - Jerry Nelson * Recording Studio: Nola Recording Studio * Special Thanks to: Jim Henson whose imagination and vision continue in inspire us all, and to Cheryl Henson for helping keep the vision alive. NewKidCo * Executive Producers: Jonathan Harber, Hank Kaplan * Producers: Dan Feinstein, Gary Drucker, Rebecca Newman * Marketing Director: Jean Lizotte * Marketing Assistant: Megan Herlihy * Package Design: Marching AntsCategory:Sesame Street Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:PlayStation